


smut and fluff stories

by Marshmellows4life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellows4life/pseuds/Marshmellows4life
Summary: These are just some smut or fluff stories
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. math score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're basically bad at math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter, if you don't like it, I suggest you better find another fan fic.

You swear he was just trying to make you fail. You studied so long for this math test only to end up failing it. You would have been completely fine if some other people also failed, but that wasn't the case. You were the only one who failed. Even Connie and Sasha passed! 

_What is this bulshittery_

Mr. Ackerman was one hell of a strict teacher. His ways of teaching and talking is what made you terrified. You normally don't study for tests all that much but when it came to math, you would stay up all night. 

Levi Ackerman, that is his full name, is actually pretty short for his age. But that didn't change anything about how terrified you were of him. When he gave out all of their tests, he complimented some students, which really caught you off guard. But when he gave your test, he didn't say anything remotely good. In fact, he did quite the opposite.

_"Not your best score (L/N), then again, not your baddest score either"_

You had a 30/100! He was right. This wasn't your baddest score and that made you even more humiliated. 

You were definitely going to confront Mr. Ackerman this time. You just felt a little nervous. I mean, out of all the teachers you had, he was probably the most scariest. 

"(Y/N), are you coming yet?" Mikasa called out. Eren and Armin were also there. 

Oh right. 

It was the end of school and we had biology from Ms. Zoe. The school day went by quicker than normal.

"Uhhh, you guys go on ahead, I have something to do"

Eren shrugged "suit yourself."

You waved them goodbye. 

If you can remember correctly, Mr. Ackerman should still be in school. When you stood in front of his class, you knocked. 

"Come in"

You went inside of the classroom and closed the door behind you. It was quite neat in here. He probably told all of his students to clean the whole classbefor they left. When you saw him at his desk, he didn't even look at you. He was too busy with paper work. After an awkward silence, he finally finished what he has done and looked up at you. 

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?"

_Okay, you can do this_

"I uhhhh, wanted to talk regarding my math test." 

He looked at you with his silver orbs. He pointed at the chair in front of his desk insinuating to sit down. He was watching your every move. 

"Ah... not a particularly good one I would say"

This guy was literally humiliating you.

"I just don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

You raised your voice a bit. You probably shouldn't have done that because now he is glaring at you. 

That basically meant that you're dead. 

"Maybe you should have studied harder. You didn't do your best-"

"I did do my best!" you cut him off.

Oh no. 

"Your attitude is really pissing me off."

You gulped. 

"I'm s-sorry I-" This time, it was his turn to cut you off. 

"Did you only come here to complain and shout at me about how bad your test was?"

"... No."

"Then what do you want."

It really didn't feel like a question. 

"Isn't there a way to change my score or something?"

He leaned back in his chair. 

"There is literally nothing I can do. And even if there was, I don't think you deserve it"

He looked at your expression. 

You were thinking of a way to convince. You could tell he was quickly losing interest in this conversation and would probably ask you to leave. You didn't know what else to say... 

"I'll do anything!"

He seemed a bit surprised. 

"Anything?" 

"At least let me pass!"

"I could literally get fired, you know that right?" **  
  
**

You got a bit confused

"Is it that bad to just change a students score?"

"I wasn't referring to that." 

He gestured for you to come over his side. You did as he wants. 

"Get on your knees."

"W-What?!"

You were shocked. You didn't think he would want that type of thing. 

"You said anything right?"

You blushed deeply. You did say that. 

"I-I didn't think you would-"

"If you're that uncomfortable, then why don't you leave? You'll still be getting a 30 though."

He still gave you a decision. You could either not do this but still get a 30 or you could just obey and at least pass for math which would make your parents at least a bit happier. 

"F-fine..."

You swore you saw a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when you said you were okay with this. 

"One thing is for sure, this stays between us."

You nodded and got on your knees in front of him.

You looked at him again, he just signaled you to just keep continuing. It doesn't look like he was interested in having sex. Not to mention, it doesn't seem like he is getting aroused based on what your seeing in his pants. 

You realised that if you wanted to at least pass for your test, you would have to impress him. 

You opened the buttons of your blouse and took it off, leaving you in your (F/C) bra. You noticed he got a bit harder because of that. You just cut straight to the chase and unzipped his pants. He carefully looked at you and was curious of how you were going to do. You freed his length from his boxers and to your surprise, he had a pretty large dick. You blushed a bit at the sight. You looked back at him and he just raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm getting impatient. Just do it already." 

_Whatever asshole_

You took the base of his cock in your hand and stroked him for a while before taking him in your mouth. You tried to fit his length in your mouth and decided to stroke the part you couldn't reach with your hand. You bobbed your head up and down a few times and looked up to see his reaction. He was looking away but you definitely could tell he was enjoying every second of it. You decided to go faster, trying to take as much as possible of him in your mouth. You were determined to show him how much of a good student you were. The groaning sounds he would make once in a while would just encourage you to go even faster. Just when reaching his peak, he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up. It hurt a bit but it's nothing serious. You were confused on why he did it.

"Not yet... We still gave to get to the good bit."He panted out. 

He seemed out of breath. 

"H-Huh?"

He stood up from his chair and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Get on the table."

You know where this is going. You know what he wants. You don't complain though. He was kinda hot anyway despite his height. You sat on top his work table. He stripped you off of your clothes and began sucking you right tit. You moaned out his name. It felt so good to be under his control. His left hand was grabbing your right tigh.You could feel him poking at your entrance. 

_Just fuck me already.  
_

You wanted this to be over with. You wanted to go home and tell your parents you at least got a 50 out of 100. Why did it have to be specifically this? 

But at the same time, you didn't want it to end so quickly. It felt so good to be touched. 

He snaked his hand down your abdomen and played with your clit. You whined and moaned, why can't he just put it in? 

"You're such a slut" **  
  
  
** _H-Huh?_  
  


"Willing to have sex with someone when you get something in return"

Does that really make you a slut? You don't really care. It felt good so what did it matter? He started positioning himself at your entrance. Without a warning, he thrusts inside you. You yelped. It was unexpected and it kind of hurt. He didn't leave time for you to adjust to his size so it was a bit painful in the beginning. After a few slow thrusts you started getting used to it and enjoying it. He could tell and went harder and faster. 

"L-Levi~"

Hearing you say his name really turned him on. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted you to shout his name. His thrusts were getting faster. You were both moaning and groaning. Maybe he was being a little too hard. The table started squeaking and you hold on to him for dear life. 

"Hah... you feel so fucking good...shit”

he still couldn’t believe he was doing this. With a student nonetheless. You were clearly enjoying this and definitely didn't regret a single thing. This air between you both is becoming hotter and hotter. He would go deep inside you and it made you go wild. It wasn't that long before he found your sweet spot. 

"Ah!~ r-right there!" 

"Like this?" 

He repeatedly hit that spot again and again. 

"Yes! Please keep going!~"

At this point, you can't think clearly. He was just too good a this. You're probably getting a very good score based on the noises he would make once in a while. 

"Fuck! I’m almost...” **  
**

"M-me too!" 

Just like that, your climax hit you like a ton of bricks. He felt the way you tightened your walls around him and couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and came on your abdomen. You both were panting and sweating. 

There was a minute of silence before he spoke up. 

"Fine" **  
**

"I'll change your score"


	2. coffee or tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You basically find out that he doesn't like coffee at all. And decide to make him tea instead.

You take a sip of your mug full of coffee. 

_Probably shouldn't be drinking this at the evening._

You decided that you don't care. 

You were in the survey corps, you know, the crazy people who decided that going outside the walls would be a good idea. You were part of them and needless to say, it wasn't that bad. The only thing was all the countless deaths inside the survey corps which was... very depressing. But you looked at the bright side. At least you have new friends and a boyfriend. 

Hange and Erwin were your best friends. 

Levi was your boyfriend though he wasn't that affectionate. Speaking of him, he just entered your office, without knocking and with a lot of papers in his hands. You don't like people who don't knock and he knew that. He was probably just annoying you. 

"Mind knocking next time? It isn't that hard."

Levi looked at you dumbfounded. 

"Oh sorry, I forgot." 

You knew he didn't.

You two were only together for a week. Not that long to be honest. 

Once he entered your office, he instantly smelled the coffee in your mug. 

"... You drink coffee?" 

You nodded. 

"What? You want a sip?" 

He frowned. 

"No thanks, I don't like coffee..." 

You shrugged and continued with your paper work. Being a section commander was work alright. 

"Why are you even drinking coffee at this hour? Are you stupid? It's literally too late right now for you to drink coffee."

You shrugged again. 

"Meh... I don't really care."

You looked up at him. 

"Why do you hate coffee actually?" 

"It makes me depressed and doesn't help with my sleeping schedule..." 

You looked at him up and down. It makes him depressed? He already looks depressed though. 

"You're already depressed though." you reply dryly

"No shit." Levi replied. 

"Why are you even here anyways?" you asked. 

"More paperwork from Erwin to you." he walked up to you and dropped the stack of papers he had in his hands the whole time, on your desk. 

"You got to be kidding me!" you were almost done with your paperwork and now there was a lot more. 

"No I'm not." he responded. 

"Ugh, I really don't want to do this..." you said while almost sliding off your chair. 

He stared at your papers. It was a lot that's for sure. Then again, you should be able to do your own work.

Maybe... 

"I'll help you" he said without thinking. 

He facepalmed inside his head for making you irresponsible for your own work but seeing your reaction actually made him a bit happier. 

You were full of joy.

"Really?!"

He sighed.

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

Damn, now he remembers why he loved you. You just looked so goddamn cute when you smile. Not only that, you were also very nice to him. 

"How about this! I'll make you the best tea you have ever tasted! You like tea, right?" 

"I do."

"Perfect!"

"Though I doubt it'll be good." he teased. 

You pouted. 

"I was just kidding" he said jokingly. 

"I'm sure it'll taste delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: your tea didn't taste good.


End file.
